


Slender: Their Haunted Past

by LazyAppleTree



Category: Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Disappearances, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mention of Slender man, Multi, Original Character(s), Slender, Slender shows up later, Slenderverse, Tragedy, i can finish tags tomorrow, im exhausted right now, tags are gonna be place holders, tags can be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAppleTree/pseuds/LazyAppleTree
Summary: Based on the indie horror game called slender:haunt.Two twins who had a hard life, when their friends disappear one night. Will and AleX and Xander be able to find them or will their hopes falter.Will they end this cycle before anyone else is taken?Or will they be taken themselves?*WARNING* I don't own anything except the story lines and my characters other then slenderman mentioned in this story**ALSO WARNING!!* this was made in like 2015?? 2014??? and it was to be originally posted in Quotev, but I lost it and re-written it on Wattpad. so be gently with feedback





	Slender: Their Haunted Past

**Author's Note:**

> (I made this story after watching and getting inspired by a play through of the slender man haunted memories. I had a story of my own of why they were in this scary haunted slenderman filled park at night and having to investigate.) here's my story. Took a few years to type down and make up! But I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1:**

Alex's POV:

A alarm clock went off. I woke up and sat up. I look over at the clock, it read: 5:00 AM. I started to move to get out of bed. Knowing my brother was doing the same, considering we had the same wake up schedule.

We always work late at night. And since we work for so long we have rooms all through out the building. It use to be a mansion, Which would explain all the rooms left over.

We usually leave them for those rooms for people who either don't have homes from fires, for workers who work very late, or for clients that came here from other states or countries. Even some for those who are targeted by Slender-man himself or his proxies. We have many rooms that we didn't know what to do with, so we left them.

As for the offices, There are a lot that are vacant so a lot of us took them and had the client list that the people before us had left. There are quite a lot of us had to take some of the vacant rooms. But there are just so many. But Carl gave us more rooms so when we actually find people, they would able to take over them. But until then, we just take the rooms.

I got up and started walking to his room, right across the hall from mine. I open his door to see him getting up to turn on his radio/stereo, quietly, and turned it to Alone by sleeping with sirens. He turns to me when he heard the door open, and he gave me a small smile and a good morning, then he walked to his computer to check it, seeing if he got mail on the laptop then started walking to his closet. I smiled and turned to walk back to my room.

I picked out my clothes, then went to the built in bathroom to take a shower. I plugged in my blow-drier and dried my hair and got dressed  
Then I plugged in my straightener, while I waited I brushed my teeth and apply my make up on. After I was done, I finished my hair. Made sure my visible scars were covered with cover up or concealer.

After all that was done, I walked into my bedroom, grabbing my bag off the desk, checking my mail before putting it into the bag. I made my bed and my phone and iPad off the nightstand. I then walked out of my room towards the kitchen-Staff Lounge. I pull out an apple, washed it and set it on the counter. I also made a peanut-and-jelly sandwich and cut it in half, also grabbing an extra apple and two cans of mountain dew, setting them on the counter.

'I was pretty sure Xander would eat it, Right?' I thought as I sit on a chair at the table. Both Xander and I are kinda, in peoples opinion, "too skinny". But we eat, I guess not too much for everyone's liking. We have been told that we were "so skinny and boney" for their tastes. We would sometimes notice if the other was dropping at all and would push them to eat. It isn't really our faults, sometimes we forget to eat from our jobs.

My thoughts are interrupted by my brother walking into the kitchen, he smiled at me while he grabs the food I had out for him, and sat down beside me. Considering I was almost done with mine I waited until he was halfway (3/4 away) from finishing his. While this was going on, I asked him how he slept, and he asked me, "I slept well." was both our replies.

We had a little conversation, but the talking cut to silence for a while before picking up for a bit, then going in the cycle again. We never really talk alot to one another too often, we just know what the other needs by either actions, body language, or looks/glances.

A few minutes later, A 20 year old man named, Lyrics walks in and grabs a coffee mug from the cabinets and pours out a reasonable amount of coffee from the coffee maker. Putting it back, he turns around and walks over to sit at the table with the twins. Lyrics smiles at us when Xander was finishing up his last bit. (which they ate their last piece in sync.)

"Hey you guys, Do you want a ride to school today?" He asked calmly, We look at Lyrics and give him a small smile. Lyrics could tell that we were half asleep. But we were grateful for him, He has been really helpful and supportive this this job. We get up, putting our stuff in the sink on the way out the door, jumped in Lyrics' car and having a peaceful silence on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: I'm going to end this chapter here for now. The next chapter might be when they show up at the school. Please tell me what seems like it need it be fixed, I was doing at 12-4 AM, and finished it at 2:25 PM in the afternoon. I would love some feedback.
> 
> *WARNING* I don't own anything except the story lines and my characters other then slender man mentioned in this story*
> 
> (I made this story after watching and got inspired by a play through of the slender man haunted memories. I had a story of my own of why they were in this scary haunted slender man filled park at night and having to investigate. And here it is! Took a few years but hey, My story and characters are created.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. =)


End file.
